


got the real thing (and nothing else matters)

by anserpina



Series: magic all around us [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, cheesy first dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anserpina/pseuds/anserpina
Summary: Just because someone doesn’t say they’re in love doesn’t mean that they aren’t.Or: Keith and Lance fall in love a little bit more every minute.// Written for Klance Month 2018 //





	got the real thing (and nothing else matters)

**Author's Note:**

> some good natured, run of the mill falling in love stuff. title from “love you like that” by dagny and i highley recommend listening to it before/during/after you read this. that song perfectly captures the way these two feel, i think.

Keith was in heaven.

 

Sugary sweet, vanilla and honey smelling heaven. The air in Honeydukes was thick with the scent of vanilla and caramel, most likely coming from the fresh cupcakes that had been placed on a stand only a few feet from where he was standing. He had been digging through the gummy worms (enchanted to wriggle the same way real worms did, and while that was off-putting, he loved their sweet flavors too much to not buy some) and had immediately perked up at the warm scent that had wafted towards him. 

 

“Oh… we have to get some of these,” he said, his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s tightly. He pulled Lance behind him eagerly, mouth watering at the sight of sugary icing on top of fluffy cake. 

 

Lance didn’t share same sweet tooth as his partner. Honeydukes was fun, at least for a few minutes, but the only thing he really ever purchased were some chocolate frogs- for the trading cards, mostly. Keith, however… Keith could spend the entire day buried in the Every Flavored Jelly Beans in Honeydukes, and he would be happy beyond belief. That was why Lance let himself be pulled all over the sweet shop- his boyfriend’s wide eyes and even wider grin at the concoctions made a fond warmness spread through him. He leaned against the wall, content to watch the excited gryffindor boy hold up lollipops bigger than his head and call out, “Lance! Lance… can you  _ believe _ they have this!”

 

And he would smile, maybe chuckle a little at the unparalleled joy on his boyfriend’s face, and reply, “I can’t believe it! That’s amazing!” if only just to watch Keith laugh, his smile reaching his eyes, something Lance didn’t see often enough. 

 

“We’re getting one of these,” Keith said seriously. He regarded the cupcakes the same way one would judge fresh fruit, searching for any imperfections. When he decided that the vanilla cupcake with orange marmalade icing and coconut shreds was perfect- which, it always was, the bakers at Honeydukes made sure it was- he turned to Lance and nodded. “Definitely getting one of these.”

 

Lance laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Sweetheart. You can get as many as you want.” That was their deal: Lance treated Keith to sweets and Keith bought their drinks at The Three Broomsticks. They established it before they had even started dating, since they would both try to pay for each other and then get angry before reluctantly letting the other pay. 

 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Keith replied, his eyes glued to the rack of cupcakes. His own arm, wrapped around Lance’s waist, tightened slightly, burying him closer into his side. “I’m only getting one, but I love that you offered.”

 

The word love made Lance jump out of his skin. They had been dating for a little over a year and hadn’t said that crucial three word phrase yet, but they had danced around it a few times. They both sprinkled the word “love” in their conversations, always attributing it to each other, but never said it directly. It was understandable for both of them; for Keith, affirmations like that never came easily. It had taken him nearly six months to even call Lance his boyfriend- cutely calling him “My Lance” to their friends, which was almost better, in his opinion. He didn’t expect Keith to say it any time soon. 

 

For Lance, the word held vulnerability. And he had sort of battled that demon already, back in the Triwizard Tournament, but hadn’t defeated it completely. There were times where he wondered if he’d ever feel like he was good enough for Keith. He knew it was an unfounded worry. Keith lacked the ability to say what he was feeling, but he always showed it, pressing soft kisses to Lance’s forehead or cheeks or eyelids as they relaxed in the common room or in their dorm room. He knew that to his boyfriend, Lance wasn’t inferior in any sort of way.

 

That didn’t erase his fears, though.

 

“Hey, if sweets are the way to your heart, I’ll buy you all of Honeydukes,” he joked.

 

Keith, arms full of lollipops and gummy worms and something that looked a lot like candy floss, but thicker, tilted his head. He looked at Lance thoughtfully, almost like he was considering his words, and then he smiled. “You already have my heart, though.”

 

The warm rush of fondness seeped through his bones at Keith’s words. He might just buy all of Honeydukes anyway. Wrap up the store, send it to the Gryffindor common room, address it to ‘Keith Kogane, the love of his life’ and call it a day. Lance picked up another lollipop, this one colored red and blue, and followed the boy towards the rack of sugar quills on the other side of the shop.

 

Lance nearly had to pull Keith out of the shop two hours later, desperately trying to sway his boyfriend towards the door. Allura was having the same problem as her own girlfriend had skipped to Keith’s side, joining him by the cart of pumpkin pasties. “Get your girl,” Lance hissed to her. “I’m trying to get out of here.”

 

“Get  _ your _ boy!” She threw him a glare that made him nearly take a step back. “Romelle was literally halfway out of the door when  _ your _ boyfriend called her over.” 

 

They looked at their partners, the two of them excitedly pointing at other treats lining the walls, and sighed. “I’ll grab Keith, you grab Ro, and we’ll run,” Lance whispered to her. 

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” she whispered back. 

 

Eventually, the two of them did manage to herd Keith and Romelle out into the snowy main street, their hands full of candy bags. Lance grabbed one from Keith when he saw it nearly spill from his overstuffed hands and stored it safely in his satchel. “Alright. Where to next?” He looked at the shops lining the street before he noticed one in particular. “Ooh… Mary’s Magical Artifacts. I did need a new slow brewing cauldron. Let’s go inside,” he said.

 

He walked inside the shop, Keith right on his heels. The shop was almost as cold inside as it was outside, causing both boys to shiver slightly. “Lance,” Keith tugged his sleeve slightly. “I have a bad feeling.” 

 

With anyone else, he’d write it off as over cautiousness. But Keith had an affinity for narrowing in on dark magic; he was the top of the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts and was pretty gifted when it came to Divination, able to pinpoint when something was off about an item or a place. Lance nodded discreetly, avoiding the gaze of the haggard looking woman in the corner that he assumed was Mary. He smiled at her as they finished their lap around the store and headed for the door. 

 

That was a mistake.

 

“Can I interest you boys in a reading?” Mary seemed to appear behind them out of nowhere, her breath hitting the back of Lance’s neck. 

 

“No, no,” he replied, smiling through his discomfort. “We’re just heading out. Lovely shop you have here, though!”

 

Mary ignored him, her eyes trained on Keith. “Are you sure?” She edged closer to him, her hand reaching out for his wrist. “It’s always helpful to know your future,” she murmured. 

 

Keith slyly pulled his hand away from her reach, using it to push through his hair awkwardly. “Nope,” he replied shortly. “I’m happy not knowing.”

 

He pushed Lance’s hip with his own, indicating that they should leave. He wasted no time, grabbing Keith’s hand and almost running out the door. “You can’t run from fate,” she called, her gritty voice unsettling Lance to his core.

 

When they were safely away from the shop, he turned to Keith questioningly. “What the heck was that about?” 

 

Keith stared ahead, striding towards The Three Broomsticks. “She wanted to give us a reading. Most likely she’d add in some ailment and try to sell us a potion that would be unhelpful at best, deadly at worst.” He grinned and wiggled his fingers at the other boy’s face menacingly. “Don’t mess with the darkness of the unknown, Lance.”

 

He laughed and grabbed Keith’s hand. He pressed a kiss to his wrist, making his boyfriend flush slightly. “Wasn’t going to,” he said. He ran up the steps to the pub, relishing the warmth that engulfed them when they stepped inside. They sat down at a corner table by the fireplace and slipped into the two armchairs there. A waited quickly walked over to them, a kind smile on his face. “Two butterbeers, please,” he ordered as he slipped out of his damp coat. 

 

They sat there for a while, sipping on their warm butterscotch drinks and talking. It was amazing how they never ran out of things to talk about- despite having nearly identical schedules and the same friend group, they always found something to laugh about or some gossip to pass back and forth. Romelle had accidentally bitten into an uncooked pumpkin muffin. Allura had knocked Lance off of his broom during quidditch drills. Keith had tried to make a harmless sleeping potion and had accidentally made it too strong, accidentally knocking out Hunk for a few hours and still felt bad about it. There was an ease to the way they talked and it was something Keith treasured more than anything. Lance had promised on their first day that they’d always be best friends and his biggest fear in falling for him had been losing that friendship. Dating, it seemed, only made it stronger.

 

Lance stood, his hand outstretched towards Keith. “Come on,” he said, his voice hushed. “Let’s get out of here. It’s starting to get crowded now.” People had been shuffling in for the past hour in an attempt to escape the snow flurries outside, quickly filling the small bar with loud laughter as they talked. 

 

Keith nodded and slipped his hand into Lance’s gently before rising to his feet. “Where are we heading?” he asked.

 

They walked towards the exit, carefully pushing through the crowd waiting for for empty seats. Lance shrugged and turned back to look at the other boy. “Not sure. Although,” he smiled, his eyes dancing in the candlelight, “anywhere is good when I’m with you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled back, genuinely touched by his words. Lance pushed open the door with one hand, his gaze still locked on his boyfriend. He walked forward, colliding face-first with a firm chest. “Wha-”

 

“Oh, careful there!” Headmaster Smythe gripped his shoulders and steadied Lance, keeping him from falling backwards. “Eyes on the prize, my boy!”

 

“Sorry Headmaster,” he apologized. He grinned and glanced between himself and Keith. “We were just… uh… leaving.” He laughed, slightly embarrassed to be caught not paying attention. “I was a little distracted.”

 

The older man smiled knowingly. “Ah, yes. Not to worry- I remember my first Hogsmeade date fondly. Yes… that had been such a nice day. And with a TriWizard Champion too, no less.” He winked at Keith, who simply smiled back at him. “You and me are so alike, Mr. Kogane! Both seekers, both passionate about Transfiguration… both of us able to catch the eye of one of our dear friends…” He smiled wistfully and tightened the hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Take the opportunities to enjoy life, boys. Take the chance to love when you can. After all, there’s no telling how much time any of us have left on this mortal realm.” He patted Keith’s shoulder with his other hand, gloved in a soft white cotton, before turning away. Before they could take a single step forward, he turned back and spoke once more. “Oh, and boys. If you’re looking for somewhere to… enjoy life. There’s a rather nice hill just to the left of Honeydukes. Might be worth the trek to the top.” With that, he walked away, heading behind a door labeled, “Private.”

 

“That man is insane,” Keith shook his head, an appreciative smile on his face. “I’m not sure if he threatened us or congratulated us.” He put one of his hands on the door, the other still laced with Lance’s. 

 

“I’m not sure,” he said, head tilted confusedly. He smirked at Keith and placed a hand on the boy’s lower back. “I think he just gave us a place to be alone, though. Think we should check it out?”

 

There was something in the smile Lance gave him that made him melt. He looked at Keith openly, with fondness and desire written blatantly on his face, his smirk fading into a smile that was soft and soothing. His hand sat warm against Keith’s back, making him want to lean into the touch. He felt the rush of happiness spread through him, settling him in a way that he hadn’t ever felt before. Distinctly, he recognized what it was. He could tell in the way that he felt at ease around Lance that this feeling was different than the appreciation he had for his brother, or his friends, and different than the normal spark of attraction he had whenever he was around Lance.

 

He knew what it was. Just because he wasn’t ready to say it out loud didn’t mean that it wasn’t there, humming through his body and sending his heart into overdrive. 

 

He wasn’t ready to say that three word phrase to Lance just yet. 

 

But one day, he would be.

 

“It’s like you read my mind,” Keith replied happily. They walked out the door together, back into the brisk December wind. 

  
  



End file.
